


the only one (for me)

by notyouricon



Series: indescribable feelings (stray kids) [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Just all the soft, Love Confessions, M/M, Most of the members mentioned in passing, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: énouement: noun.the bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self.





	the only one (for me)

**Author's Note:**

> back at y'alls but this time with something a tad bit fluffier..  
> i hope you like it, leave me comments or something, they really do make my day!
> 
> as always, with love, julian. <33.

the sun shone down softly, warming up the street and waking up the city on a slow thursday morning. two figures were awake, walking down the street and smiling happily at the world around them. their fingers swung between them, intertwined and laced. it was perfect, and woojin couldn't be more content. this was their little ritual, thursday morning walks, out of the apartment they shared with two other boys, down the street, and around the block to the small cafe that opened at dawn.

 

*`*`*`*

 

his heart was thrumming in his chest when had this, this attraction started? surely it wasn't there yesterday, or the day before. so why was he feeling like some schoolboy, all shy and flustered? he wrapped his hands tighter around his mug of tea, averting his eyes from the person in front of him. chan was his roommate, one of his best friends, sure, he was handsome, but when had the platonic feelings that woojin felt towards him turn into something else. he turned away, finishing his drink and excusing himself from the table.

he had to figure this out, if he didn't, well then he was screwed.

 

*`*`*`*

 

the pair rounded the corner, listening to the soft sound of wind whistling calmly through the alleyways, the steady chirping of birds, sitting high above their heads. the cafe was empty as the two made their way inside, greeting the worker with soft smiles. woojin wished he could go back in time, or send some kind of message to himself. maybe if the woojin from two years ago knew how things would be now, he would have been okay. but he couldn't, there was no way, and even if he could he wouldn't change a thing.

 

*`*`*`*

 

He watched cautiously out of the corner of his eye, following chan's movements around the room. it felt like they had grown distant, and woojin couldn't help but blame himself for that. he didn't know what else to do but wait it out, wait until the fluttery feeling he got whenever he was within an arm's length of chan, wait for the heat in his cheeks to dissipate. he couldn't think of anything better to do but avoid it. but it wasn't working, if anything, woojin only felt more drawn to the younger boy. he wanted to be able to hold chan close, to make sure that chan was happy. why couldn't he just do that as a best friend, why did he have to go and catch these dumb feelings?

the worst part was, chan had taken notice of the older boy's strange behavior and made every attempt possible to keep the elder from being distant. that meant days like today, where they would just hang out in the apartment, play video games, or do their own thing. but woojin wasn't allowed to leave, wasn't able to make an excuse and get out. biting at his lip, he flipped another page in the book he had already read at least a thousand times.

chan was distracting, chan was there. even when he wasn't right at woojin's side, it felt like he was sitting on the couch, reading over the elder's shoulder. if woojin weren't so much of a coward, and if he wasn't so worried about ruining an already good friendship, maybe he could tell chan. maybe. but that wasn't an option. sure, he knew chan wouldn't purposely make things weird, but things would be different. they would be different. so he kept quiet, only watching out of the corner of his eye as chan rummaged around in his backpack for his notebook.

 

*`*`*`*

 

he squeezes his fingers slightly, gently pressing on chan's hand. this was real, this was now. they can move slowly, they can take their time. they have more than enough. ordering quickly, the duo takes their usual seat in the corner, arms laid on the table so that their hands remain linked together. they laugh softly as if sharing an inside joke. this place, this small, hole-in-the-wall cafe holds some of the dearest memories to them. from soft tears to cheek aches from grinning too hard.

the drinks come, a green tea latte for one and a vanilla chai for the other. woojin feels the soft sting in his chest and smiles down at his drink. he used to wish for normalcy, but now, this _was_ his normal. this _was_ his life.

 

*`*`*`*

 

it was around three in the afternoon when he was cornered, sequestered into the small spare room that chan had turned into a studio months earlier. his heart pounded in his chest and he couldn't think of anything other than that, _oh, chan had found out_. he sighed, deciding then and there that there would be no more use in trying to deny his feelings. he liked chan, not just as a friend, but as something more, something strange and new and dare he say it, exciting. 

they stood in silence, both with tense shoulders before someone spoke up. "look, jinnie, i need to talk to you. it isn't anything bad unless you think it is, but—" chan cut himself off, licking his lips as he wracked his brain for the best way to word things. "for the last few weeks you've been avoiding me. don't act like you aren't, because you are. but it gave me time to think, about things, mostly you." chan stopped, rolling his shoulders back and looking up from where he had been glaring a hole into the floor.

woojin wanted to melt into a puddle, or better yet, just evaporate into the air. he could feel his fingers jitter and fiddle with the ends of his sleeves. "you see, without you always being around, i started to notice just how much you mean to me. and it made me confused, because all of a sudden it wasn't just about friendship, it was something else. i dunno what it is about you jin, but  _i missed you._ " the sentence ended with a soft sigh. woojin had to say something, but how could he respond to that. he knew what it meant, he knew what chan was trying to tell him. 

"channie," he stumbled for the words, swallowing quickly. "chan, i was avoiding you because i didn't know what else to do. i didn't know what to do with any of the things i was feeling, and i thought that you would, if you found out, not want to be friends anymore." his heart must have been audible even from where chan stood across the room. he looked around and ran a hand through his hair. "i like you, like really really like you." 

his voice was barely a whisper, but chan's head whipped up, eyes shining as his face shifted from disbelief to shock to an indescribable amount of sheer joy. woojin hardly had the chance to try and speak again before the younger boy was crossing the room and tugging him close. 

 

*`*`*`*

 

woojin smiled down at his drink, that was almost two years ago to the day. he couldn't be happier with how things had turned out, things were nice, they were just right. he switched the focus of his gaze, staring wistfully at the boy who sat across from him. 

"what are you thinking about?"

"only the best moment of my life, the usual."

chan chuckled, eyes curving up as he shook his head. 

"i love you."

"i love you too, lovely."


End file.
